Sudden Change of Heart
by Shaz Ashuri
Summary: shounen ai, ryou x bakura [ONE SHOT] Why does Ryou go through all this hurt? For Bakura's love? Will this change? What say does Bakura have in this? read pplz!


M-B: Yay! This is my first yaoi fic!!! ^___________________~*  
  
Malik: Great……………  
  
M-B: *holds up fry pan*  
  
Malik: *grins innocently* You wouldn't hurt me?  
  
M-B: Oh yeah!! *smirks evilly*  
  
Malik: Uh……heres Sudden Change of Heart. Oh yea and M-B doesn't own yugioh fortunately…..  
  
M-B: Malik…….*growls, waves fry pan*  
  
Malik: heh heh……..heres the fic!!! -_-'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ryou Bakura walked down his street slowly.  
  
He had his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground.  
  
His brown eyes had lost their shine. Now they were filled with fear and depression  
  
He walked up the steps of his house and turned the door handle. Ryou was surprised that the door was unlocked, Bakura never left it unlocked.  
  
Ryou pushed the door open and stepped inside.  
  
It was dark. He flicked the light switch on and went upstairs to his bed room.  
  
He opened his bed room door and stopped dead.  
  
Sitting on his four poster bed was the person Ryou least wanted to see at the moment……..Bakura.  
  
Bakura looked up at Ryou when he walked into the room. His eyes flashed dangerously. He stood up.  
  
"Your late!" Bakura snarled. It made Ryou flinch at the sound of his tone. It was cold and sounded more dangerous than usual.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I got held back in class." Ryou stuttered looking his dark straight in the eye.   
  
"Not good enough!" Bakura said. He advanced forward slowly.  
  
Ryou backed against the wall, trying to get away form Bakura.  
  
Bakura stopped in front of Ryou. He brought his hand up and slapped Ryou across the face.  
  
Ryou yelped in both surprise and pain. He brought his hand up to his stinging cheek. He could feel tears appearing in his eyes. He watched as Bakura's eyes narrowed further. The fear in Ryou's eyes increased dramatically.  
  
"You better keep in line aibou. You know what will happen if you don't." Bakura warned. He started to walk out of the room. He stopped. "I'll be back."  
  
Then he walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
Ryou let out a sob. He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. He let the tears fall from his eyes as he collapsed on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Bakura walked back into Ryou's room to find him curled up in a ball asleep on his bed. His face was tear streaked.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed a little. He walked over to Ryou's bed and stopped at the edge. He looked down at Ryou's angelic form. The hand print was still present. 'He looks so pure, so innocent…..and look at me, so evil, so dark, unforgivable….we're so different yet we fit together like the yin and yang, light and dark together as one….'  
  
Bakura blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He glared at Ryou's sleeping form. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.  
  
"You can sleep for now aibou. I'll deal with you when you wake up." Bakura said quietly as he closed the door. 'How could I have thought that? Do I actually like Ryou?……..Wait! What am I thinking? I can't like Ryou! He's only my light, my other half….' Bakura growled.  
  
He lent up against Ryou's bed room door. He sighed in annoyance. He closed his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Damn it Ryou!! Why can't I get you out of my mind, from thinking these things?! Your really starting to confuse me."   
  
Bakura opened his eyes. They were confused and ice cold at the same time.  
  
He walked down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The next morning Ryou opened his eyes slowly. He sat up. His cheek started to sting. He put his hand up to his bruising cheek. He then remember what had happened the night before. He closed his eyes.   
  
'Why does Bakura have to do this. I know he's confused but he doesn't have to take it out on me. I thought I was his hikari, I thought he cared for me……obviously I was wrong. I just wish he would realise how much he breaks my heart….'  
  
A single tear fell down Ryou's cheek. He quickly wiped it away even though no-one was in the room.  
  
He stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. He opened it and looked into the mirror inside. He hadn't looked at his reflection since the morning before.   
  
His cheek was now turning blue and purple in the shape of a blurry hand print. He looked at the ground sadly.  
  
He then picked out some clothes. He found a pair of jeans, a black jacket; it was a bit big, probably Bakura's, Ryou didn't care; and a white shirt.   
  
He walked down stairs after getting dressed. He walked into the kitchen.  
  
As usual Bakura was sitting at the table, he usually got up earlier than Ryou.  
  
Ryou sat down opposite Bakura at the table, not saying a word.  
  
He looked up when he heard Bakura's voice.  
  
"Its about time you got up aibou." Bakura said looking at Ryou.  
  
Ryou ignored his yami. He glared at the table top.  
  
Bakura smirked.  
  
"Got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Bakura asked smugly.  
  
Ryou didn't answer. He continued having his glaring contest with the table. He then looked up at his dark side.  
  
"Why would you care?! You don't give a s*** about me or anything I do!" Ryou snapped.  
  
Bakura was surprised with Ryou's out burst and use of language. His shock was quickly overcome. His eyes narrowed. He glared icily.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" Bakura snarled.  
  
Ryou's courage suddenly disappeared, caused by Bakura's cold expression and tone. His fear reappeared in his brown eyes.  
  
He stood up.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Ryou's voice shook as he spoke.  
  
He quickly walked out of the room and out the front door. He closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
'I thought I was going to get it for sure that time. Guess I was just lucky………..for now that is.'  
  
He shivered from the cold morning air. He pulled Bakura's jacket closer to his thin body.  
  
"Great time for a walk." Ryou said sarcastically. He shivered again. He glared at the ground.  
  
He looked up when he heard laughing in front of him.  
  
There was a group of big guys there. They were all way bigger and looked a lot stronger than Ryou was.  
  
Then all the guys noticed Ryou walking past them. They smirked.  
  
One of them stood in front of Ryou to stop him.  
  
"Where do you think your going pretty boy?" he said smirking more.  
  
"Away." Ryou said simply. He turned around to back the way he came. But he was stopped by the rest of the group. Ryou tried to keep his courage up.  
  
"Your not going anywhere." another guy said. He then grabbed Ryou's arm and spun him around into a head lock.  
  
Ryou heard the guy laugh. Fear came back in to his eyes.  
  
The head lock was getting tighter around Ryou's neck. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
'What am I supposed to do now? No-one can help me!'  
  
Ryou's eyes widened as the grip became tighter, choking him. He was getting desperate.  
  
'I only have one choice. I just hope he comes in time…..'  
  
The tears began to fall.  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!" Ryou yelled weakly, both verbally and through their link.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Bakura's eyes snapped open. He had heard Ryou's desperate plea. His eyes narrowed quickly.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
He quickly stood up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the Millennium Ring materialised through Ryou's jacket. It started to glow with a warm golden light.  
  
A figure appeared in front of the group.  
  
The light subsided.  
  
Standing there was Bakura. He was glaring dangerously at the guys holding onto Ryou.  
  
A weak smile appeared on Ryou's face. Then his eyes fell shut.  
  
"Change of plan." Bakura snarled.  
  
"What are you going to do?" one of the guys asked.  
  
"Your just a pretty boy like your little friend here." another guy said.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed further.  
  
"Let him go mortal!" Bakura said. He then quickly created a shadow ball in his hand.   
  
The guys eyes widened at this.   
  
Bakura walked forward. The small ball in creasing in size as he moved forward.  
  
"The Shadow Realm will suit you nicely." Bakura threw the ball at the guys.  
  
Suddenly the ball and all the guys disappeared.  
  
Ryou's unconscious form fell forward into Bakura's arms.  
  
The coolness and anger quickly disappeared from Bakura's eyes. They filled with soft gentleness and affection for his hikari that lay limp in his arms.  
  
"Ryou…….."   
  
Bakura held Ryou's small body against his. He could feel his hikari's cool skin.  
  
"Don't worry now aibou, your safe with me now. No-one will hurt you anymore……not if I can help it." Bakura said out aloud. He closed his eyes still holding Ryou's unconscious form.  
  
He then stood up, opening his eyes, Ryou tightly in his embrace.  
  
He started walking home slowly.   
  
The warmth of the sun was now drowning out the cold morning air warming both hikari and yami.   
  
Bakura reached the house minutes later.  
  
He went inside and walked up the stairs to Ryou's room.  
  
He layed Ryou on the bed gently. Then he sat down next to his hikari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou opened his eyes slowly, hours later. He vision came into clearer focus.  
  
There was a figure above him but he couldn't figure out who it was.  
  
He blinked then realised who it was……..It was his yami, Bakura.  
  
Ryou was amazed to see that there was a hint of both worry and a little of relief present in his eyes.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou asked softly. He reached out and found his yami's hand intertwining with his own.  
  
"Don't worry Ryou, I'm here." Bakura said gently.  
  
Ryou's face lit up. He had never heard his dark ever call him by his name. It was either aibou, weakling, hikari but never Ryou.   
  
Unexpectedly Ryou launched himself into Bakura's arms. He laughed happily when he felt Bakura hug him back.  
  
"Bakura! You don't know how long I've wanted to do this!" Ryou said overjoyed. "I love you!" Tears of happiness fell down his cheeks.  
  
Bakura pulled away at those words, wide-eyed.  
  
"You love me?" Bakura looked confused.  
  
Ryou's face fell. He looked down at the ground.  
  
"Oh…..You don't feel the same way……Just forget about what I just said…." Ryou said, his voice was filled with sadness and disappointment.  
  
Then his chin was lifted up by Bakura.  
  
Ryou didn't look at him. He kept his gaze on the floor.  
  
"Ryou, look at me." Bakura's voice was firm yet still gentle. (B-M: does that work? *scratches head*)  
  
Ryou brought his eyes up to Bakura's chocolate ones.  
  
A small smile appeared on Bakura's lips but it disappeared when he noticed the sad tears trickling down Ryou's soft cheeks.  
  
"Hey, its alright. Don't cry on me like this. You've done enough of that." Bakura said. "Don't worry about all those feelings being crushed."  
  
Ryou looked confused. He blinked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Bakura's smile reappeared on his lips.  
  
Suddenly he lent down and kissed Ryou passionately on the lips.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened.  
  
'He feels the same way?……' he thought.  
  
"Yes." Bakura said simply breaking the kiss. He had read Ryou's thoughts. He then wiped away Ryou's tears with his thumb.  
  
Bakura smirked at the look on Ryou's face, amused. It was very confused.  
  
"I do feel the same way." Bakura still smirked.  
  
It took a few seconds to sink in. Ryou smiled happily.   
  
"I can't believe it!" he said.  
  
"It should be easy to believe." Bakura rose his eye brow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Its pretty simple. Like destiny. You're my hikari, we belong together. As one."  
  
Ryou nodded slowly in understanding.  
  
"Come here." Bakura said. He stretched his arms out.  
  
Ryou obeyed with no resistance.   
  
He was finally in Bakura's arms.  
  
'We are one……' Ryou thought as one single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love is like a lump of gold  
  
Hard to get, hard to hold  
  
Of all the guys I've ever met  
  
You're the one I can't forget.  
  
I do believe that god above  
  
Created you for me to love  
  
He picked you from all the rest   
  
Coz he knew I'd love you best.  
  
I had a heart that once was true  
  
And now its gone from me to you  
  
So take good care of it as I have done  
  
Coz now you have two and I have none.  
  
When I go to heaven and your not there  
  
I'll wait for you by the golden stairs  
  
And if your not there by Judgement Day  
  
I'll know you've gone the other way.  
  
So I'll trade my golden wings   
  
And other precious things  
  
And just to prove my love is true  
  
I'll go to hell to be with you……  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
M-B: Well what did ya think huh huh?  
  
Malik: *hides behind Bakura* evil girl *points to M-B*  
  
Bakura: *looks confused* L8er Dayz?………..  
  
M-B: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: *squeaks and hides back behind Bakura*  
  
Bakura: okay………………. -_-'………………….I am really lost here…  
  
M-B: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
